Cao Jie
Fan made Character Cao Jie (曹節, onyomi: Sō Setsu), formally known as Empress Xianmu (獻穆皇后), is one of Cao Cao's daughters and one of Emperor Xian's imperial consorts. Her mother has never been historically specified, but Lady Bian has been suggested by several historians, thus making her one of Cao Pi's biological full-blooded siblings. Her Dynasty Warriors counterpart has a character image song titled Judgement. Role :"Pretty stubborn, aren't you? Father wouldn't be happy about this." ::~~Cao Pi; Dynasty Warriors 6:Special Dynasty Warriors In her initial appearance on Dynasty Warriors 5, she joins her father's campaign through the Battle of Chi Bi against the combined alliance of Shu and Wu. Later, she helps her father's northern campaign against the forces of Ma Chao in Tong Gate, personally witnessing the duel between the young brazen warrior against her father's personal bodyguard, Xu Zhu. Soon after her father's death, she participates in her older brother's various campaigns against Shu in Jie Ting and Wu Zhang Plains. Thoroughly supporting her brother's sight to unify the land under Wei, she participates for the last time in the Battle of He Fei Castle to eliminate the Wu Forces and lives peacefully with the entire China conquered under her family's newly built kingdom. Cao Jie didn't get her own story mode in Dynasty Warriors 6 as she's only available in the Free Mode but gets her own story in Dynasty Warriors 6:Special, with the latter exploring more of her stranded relationship with her brother after Cao Cao's death. Her brother, who has usurped the throne, forces her to hand over the Imperial Seal. Cao Jie refuses to do so, because she would be stripped off of her status as the Empress. The player will be playing as her in the stage "Struggle in Luoyang", where she would be chased by Cao Pi's loyal soldier while she only gets a few female armed maids accompanying her against her brother. If the player is playing as Cao Pi/in Cao Pi's forces and manages to defeat her, she will hand over the Imperial Seal and decides to obey her brother. If the player is playing as Cao Jie herself, Cao Pi will be defeated. Still, Cao Jie sympathized him and remembers her father's last dying wish for the siblings to support each other. Soon after, she hands over the Imperial Seal and joins her brother's future campaigns against the rival kingdoms and defeats the betraying strategist Sima Yi in Xuchang. ((will be edited sooner!)) Warriors Orochi As the loyal daughter and vassal to Cao Cao, Cao Jie refuses to serve Orochi's army and instead fights with the anti-Orochi coalition army comprised of her and her father's cousins, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan. She spends most of her time in the first title in the search of her father. Instead, she saw the battle between Nobunaga's forces and Orochi. She remarks how the charismatic tall warlord reminds her to her father, both appearance and personality-wise. Learning that Cao Pi has joined forces with Orochi, she and her father's cousins raises a coalition army and fights him in Battle of Yi Ling. Amazed by her brother's true strength, she acknowledges him as the new leader of Wei and joins him. In the second title, Cao Cao entrusts the siblings, Zhenji, and Cao Ren to guard Wei's main basecamp in Komaki-Nagakute and helped her army to fend off Kiyomori's forces. Character Information Personality A beautiful and diligent young woman with peerless beauty hailing from the noble family of Cao. She thinks highly of her father and family name above all. Much like her father's trusted vassal Xiahou Dun, her loyalty to her father is unquestionable, making her sometimes at odds with her official husband, Emperor Xian, whom fears Cao Cao as the major threat to Han dynasty. In Japanese script, she refers to herself with the formal pronoun of "watakushi" (わたくし) instead of "atashi" used commonly by females. Much like her father and older brother, she's ambitious and somehow a bit arrogant, flaunting her natural beauty and talents in most of her screentime. Most of her dialogue implies that she's a tsundere character, an archetypal of character with hot-headed strong exterior with good and soft-hearted interior. She is also shown to be stubborn and hotheaded, refusing to hand over the Imperial Seal to her brother after usurping the throne and went into a rage fit soon after, triggering the events at the Struggle at Luoyang stage. Even though she doesn't want to accept the fact that she has to leave the throne, she still genuinely loves her brother and follows her father's last dying wish to maintain the good siblings relationship between them. In Warriors Orochi series, she shares affinity with her family members, Zhenji, Oichi, Nagamasa, Nobunaga, Magoichi and Nu Wa, also sharing a rivalry with the female mystic. She develops a good friendship with fellow sword-user, Kai in the latest installment. Voice Actor * Michelle Ruff - Dynasty Warriors 5~8, Warriors Orochi series (English - uncredited) * Miyuki Sawashiro - Dynasty Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Takako Honda - Kessen II Category:Wei Category:New officers